


Just...Come Back Alive, Okay?

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: He had no doubt in her ability to make the Atlantis expedition a success, he worried about something else.





	Just...Come Back Alive, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Offering for the Five Word Ficathon on Tumblr

They were somewhere in Nebraska. Sam had taken the first stint while Jack drove the last eight hours back to the Springs, the theory being that she could sleep before her deployment to Atlantis. It didn't seem to be working out too well if the last three hours were anything to go by.   
  
Restless squirming, blank staring out the window, occasional quiet deep breaths...   
  
She now had her feet up on the dash, an arm curved on the door and her head resting against it. The intermittent street lights shone onto her hair, illuminated the swirling thoughts, the set jawline.

He knew what she was thinking. She was worrying about making the grade, about continuing Elizabeth's work, about doing good. That didn't concern him, he had no doubt in her ability to make the expedition a success, he worried about something else.

Eventually, he just said it. "Just...come back alive, okay?" He stole a look to her wide, sparkling eyes before darting back to the road. "You can save the world, save the galaxy – whatever - blow up suns, blow up Rodney if you want to but come back alive. Whatever the official mission is, the only one I want you to focus on is coming back alive." He emphasised the last three words and swung his arm around to her to cup her cheek, caress her hair, "you hear me?"  
  
She nodded slowly, a tear beginning to fall from her cheek. She scooted over in the bench seat and tucked herself into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She slept then.

 


End file.
